legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Dirk Manleigh
Dirk Manleigh was the Sentinel Faction Rep in Nimbus Station. When players first arrived in Nimbus Station, Nexus Jay sent them to speak to the four faction representatives, including Dirk Manleigh, in order to receive faction badges and join Nexus Force. Dirk Manleigh sent players to begin their battles by searching for the Sentinel Agent Melodie Foxtrot, who will gives players the Sentinel Badge. If players choose to join Sentinel Faction, Nexus Jay sent them to speak with Dirk Manleigh again. Dirk will give players a Rank 1 Sentinel specialty kit of their choice and told them to equip all four items in order to access the multi-item bonus. Later, Sentinels could receive daily quests from Dirk Manleigh. He sent them to smash Stromling Mechs in Avant Gardens, Stromling Pirates in Gnarled Forest, and Dark Ronin in Forbidden Valley. He rewarded every completed daily mission with Sentinel tokens. When the Nexus Jawbox was installed, Dirk Manleigh began assigning new Daily Missions. These missions included smashing Stromlings in the Battle of Nimbus Station, smashing objects on the Monument, fighting enemies in Avant Gardens, scoring points in the Cannon Cove Shooting Gallery, smashing and building in Pet Cove, smashing smashables on the Vertigo Loop Racetrack, and competing in races. Dirk Manleigh was removed in the Power of the Nexus Force update. His role has since been succeeded by Xeno Blueblade. Missions *Find Melodie Foxtrot *Daily Missions (Sentinels only) Beta Information In alpha testing and early beta testing, Dirk Manleigh wore standard Sentinel Grunt gear, which at the time had a silver knight's helmet and armor instead of a Rock Raiders helmet and Power Miners armor. In mid-beta, Dirk Manleigh's model was updated to feature the new Sentinel Grunt helmet and armor. However, both these models were identical to models used by Theo Balfour, which may be a reason why Manleigh's shirt and pants received different colors in late beta, in order to differentiate between Dirk and Theo. Interestingly, Manleigh's current wardrobe is more similar in design to that of Assembly and Venture League Grunts, which may also mean that his clothes were changed to create a wardrobe continuity between Dirk Manleigh, Ellgren Stackwell, and Logan Moonshot; the same likely applies to Silas Penumbra, although he is the only known Paradox operative wearing Faction Grunt gear. Like most other Sentinel characters, Dirk Manleigh's title did not include the word "Faction" until late beta. Until the Crux Prime update, Dirk Manleigh carried a unique spear design used by various Sentinel characters but never seen in an actual LEGO mold. In the Crux Prime update, this spear was replaced with one that combined the standard spear mold with a 1x1 cone brick. Trivia *Dirk's first name refers to a long thrusting weapon. The surname Manleigh is possibly a play on the word "manly". Galley Alpha118.png|Dirk Manleigh in alpha testing SentinelRep.png|Dirk Manleigh in early beta ManleighGrunt.png|Dirk Manleigh in mid-beta Capture68.png|Dirk Manleigh in-game 101004-LegoUniverse-39.jpg|A developer working on the area around Dirk Manleigh Category:NPCs Category:Sentinel Category:Nimbus Station